


Fire

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: A short story wherein Zim is fascinated by fire and the destruction it causes, contemplates his future, and prepares for his latest plan.





	Fire

Zim stared into the flames with a smile on his face. Fire was so magnificent and beautiful, and had many uses, such as light and heat. But it could also destroy, and that was what Zim liked best about it. He loved that it destroyed everything it touched.

He stood there undisguised, out in the middle of nowhere, no one around for miles. He could be himself out here, he could be free for the moment. The darkness added extra protection, shrouding him from human eyes.

He turned his ruby-colored eyes up toward the sky, as a thick black smoke rose from the pit, imagining total devastation befalling the Earth, total annihilation.

"Extermination." Zim muttered to himself, his smile widening as his eyes glowed orange in the fire's light.

He returned his gaze to the pile of burning kindling, staring deep into the flames, inhaling the scent of the smoke and ash, the smell filling him with determination and purpose. He loved the smell of burning objects. It calmed his mind, and gave him strength.

He found himself coming out here more often now, whenever he needed to have some time to himself to think, away from those horrible disgusting humans. He clenched his gloved hands in anger at the mere thought of them.

The heat only fueled his anger, and he sneered and deployed a single PAK leg, bringing it to his arm and drawing a line across his green skin as he cut himself, hissing at the stinging pain that shot up his arm, smiling as pink blood dripped into the fire. Pain helped keep him motivated and focused, it fueled his rage and made it stronger, and he really needed it right now.

Their end was near, only a few more weeks of preparation, and then they would be vanquished, their bodies and minds ripped apart by sheer force, their blood spilling out as they screamed in agony.

Zim laughed at the thought. His victory was certain, it was only a matter of time. He could hardly wait for it. His time will come, and he will show his Tallest that he could still be of use to them. He knew that they were displeased with his progress so far, and he wanted to make it up to them. He wanted them to be proud of him.

He stared into the flickering orange flames, imagining a screaming Dib being burned alive, his disgusting flesh melting as his bones blackened and cracked as he died slowly and painfully, at the mercy of his enemy.

Just imagining his sounds of agony filled Zim with glee, an excitement that he had never felt before. He imagined entire cities burning to the ground, and he reached into his PAK and brought out a can of gasoline, pouring it into the fire, reveling in the scent of the chemicals as they made the fire burn brighter.

"I will make it happen." He said aloud, to no one in particular. "They will be eliminated, and I will be victorious. I shall succeed, I know I will."

He remained at the spot until night fell, and when he finally felt calmed and at peace with himself, the Irken put out the fire, and began the trek back to his base to continue preparing for the downfall of the human race.


End file.
